


The Other Thing

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: Penis PJ Verse [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Flint finds a little surprise when he gets home.





	The Other Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmee/gifts), [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for "Cute, but still fucked up" XD. Gosh, they're gross.

Not to sound like an octogenarian, but Flint was definitely too old to be dating a twenty-something, if only because he could not keep up with all the sexting. Thanks to his rapacious paramour, there was now a number of things forever ruined for him. In particular, poor innocent eggplant, which was a great source of dietary fiber and had never done him ill until Silver started using the purple vegetable emoticon to convey his incredibly unsubtle salaciousness. The latest burst of eggplants and water droplets nearly landed Flint in the hospital as he promptly walked right into a trashcan and then bounced into a lamp post. On the plus side, he was fairly sure that Silver would’ve paid his hospital bills without even blinking.

“I will never eat nightshades again,” Flint muttered, rubbing his forehead, where, he was pretty sure, he was about to sprout a bit of a bump if not also an embarrassing bruise. Fucking Silver.

He had fished his keys out of his back pocket, as he sprang up the stairs towards his apartment, when he froze in his tracks. Then, Flint took a few steps down and looked back towards his landing, trying to ascertain that he had indeed been in the right place. The building looked right, the door certainly had the correct apartment on it. _When the fuck did it grow a second keyhole?_

Flint stared helplessly at his keys, then back at the door. He touched the new keyhole suspiciously with his fingers. They came back smelling of freshly sawed wood and oil. 

“What the actual ass-fisting fuck!” Flint exclaimed, taking a step back and getting ready to fight the door, the new lock, the entirety of New York City.

In response to his clear provocation, he was greeted with the sound of two bolts slipping back and his door opened to reveal his boyfriend, whom he was going to strangle with his bare hands.

“John, what the fuck have you done?”

“I got you a deadbolt, babe,” Silver stated, leaning languidly against the door frame. “Do you like it? Muldoon swears it’s state of the art.”

“I see that,” Flint said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Although I still don’t understand _why_.”

“Come in first,” Silver smiled, moving out of the way and gesturing Flint inside his own apartment. Flint took a step across his threshold, casting Silver another suspicious look. “I told you, I was worried about the lax security in your building. You don’t even have a chain.”

“And if I did, I’d put it on to keep the likes of _you_ out,” Flint snapped. “You can’t just show up at my house and install new locks without my permission! Do you not understand how fucked up that is?”

Undeterred by his latest outburst, Silver stepped into Flint’s personal space and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I thought I was being thoughtful and cute,” he said, nuzzling up against Flint’s chin.

“Cute, but still fucked up,” Flint muttered into Silver’s curls, partially hating himself for how easily this little shit could manipulate him. One look and Flint melted into a puddle of unresisting goo, especially when that one look came standard with those ridiculous lips.

“You know I worry about you,” Silver continued, kissing a soft trail of unfairness up Flint’s neck. “I hate the thought of anything happening to you in this dump.”

“This is not a dump…” Flint attempted, only to receive a mouthful of Silver’s tongue in return. It slid past his in rough strokes, erasing all thought from Flint’s mind other than the relief of being reunited with the little miscreant again.

“It was either this or the other thing,” Silver said cryptically, mouth now worrying at the hinge of Flint’s jaw while a soft purr vibrated up the long line of his throat. Flint was beginning to suspect his boyfriend might actually be part-cat. “And I figured the other thing would’ve freaked you out a lot more. I know you’re an old man, set in your ways, slow to embrace change.”

“Okay…” Flint emitted slowly, savoring the way those two syllables tasted against the press of Silver’s tongue. “Now you must tell me what this other thing was…”

Silver laughed and slipped out of Flint’s grip. “No way,” he shook his curls at Flint. “I’m not asking you to move in with me _now_! I’ll have you know that was a very expensive deadbolt I just had installed!”

Flint’s mouth was agape. His jaw might have been on the floor, in fact, he could not be sure. His hand twitched towards his phone because he needed to text some eggplant emojis of his own to Eleanor, even if it would have made no sense at all under the circumstances.

“It’s all right, beautiful,” Silver’s finger poked at Flint’s chin, forcing his mouth to close. “You don’t have to say anything. Just take me to bed.”

Flint swallowed. He was definitely going to do _that_. He would still be texting some eggplants to Eleanor later, but for now, he had plans that did not rely on technological savvy.


End file.
